


the second colony

by AncientGlory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Multi, Slow To Update, Swearing, space travel, usin the free space in the spnau bingo lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientGlory/pseuds/AncientGlory
Summary: Hoping to escape his dying planet, Castiel enlists to become a soldier on the moon with the goal of gaining the highest ranking- Supreme Officer. There, he meets Dean Winchester, who currently holds the title. From there, they begin their battle of wits.





	the second colony

He watches as his luggage is thrown into the back of the last carrier ship, wincing a little as he hears it thumping against other suitcases and baggage. Castiel stands alone by the side of the ship, having not bothered to have told his family about his decision to leave. He doesn’t suppose it matters, but as he watches other families gather and shed tears of congratulations, he can’t help but feel a little bitter.

It doesn’t matter, he reminds himself, and he glances around at the bustling crowd of people, security and police mixed in here and there to prevent anything from stopping the soon to be final trip to the moon.

He is glad for that because he has sacrificed too much for this very moment, to be able to go to the second colony. Earth is dying, and he knows it. He has seen how the ocean had begun to turn green and black, how the trees are almost never growing back leaves, how plants are rarely showing rewards of countless farmers’ hard work.

His family, too stupid and full of pride to listen to his advice of preparing for the future, split up and died separately, one by one. He hadn't gone to all their funerals, just Anna's and Gabriel's.

So now he is alone, despite the crowds of people around him. It may just be a bit ironic. A tiny little bit, considering how back at home, he was always surrounded by people that had wanted to be with him.

* * *

“Castiel Novak!”

He blinks slowly, turning his head slightly towards the entrance of the black platform, finding a person dressed in the Space Program’s official uniform standing next to the communication booths. She has a stern look on her face that asks for no disobedience, making his respect for her increase tenfold. It would do him good to do what she says, he thinks carefully.

Did she want him to go to her?

“Castiel Novak,” she repeats again, a harsher tone to her voice. Ah. He is being beckoned.

He blinks again before making his way over to the lady, gently shoving his way past people. “Yes, ma’am?”

She gives him a once-over, making him feel vulnerable despite being under the layers of his travelling uniform (a simple white dress shirt with a tie and slacks), including the trench coat he had pulled over him in his rush to get to the carrier. “Your turn to use the phone and call up any people you need to say bye to that aren’t here.”

“I don’t have anyone.”

She glares up at him, searching his face for something, but doesn’t find anything but blankness, a face void of emotion. Castiel is not letting up in his defence under her venturing eyes, hoping that she is not winning in whatever she is trying to fight him for.

“You telling the truth?” She is prying, testing him. She wants him to tell her about himself, for some reason. Maybe something about him was intriguing to her. (It won’t work.)

“Very,” he says, voice lowered so that only she can hear him. “I won’t be missed.”

Her cold demeanour finally cracks, a tiny smirk gracing her features as if the conversation was a part of an inside joke. “Meg.” So the game is over, and he is victorious.

“You already know my name.” He too, lets his own facade break, sneaking a smile at her. “How soon are we leaving?”

Meg shrugs, her black uniform creasing by the neck and bunching up by the waist. “As soon as the last person uses the phone. Why you askin’ these questions?”

Castiel doesn’t reply, instead deciding to look over at the crowd again. “How many more people are there?”

Meg snorts. “Who knows, who cares? We’re all trying to escape Earth here.”

Castiel can’t disagree, because he can’t deny that is his reason for being here. He had been chosen from a list of candidates suitable for space travel, and for that, he is eternally thankful to whoever chose him. He nods ever so slightly, turning back to Meg.

“So,” Meg starts, “why’re you enlisting?”

“Like you said. Escaping.”

“Hm,” she says vaguely. They both stand, watching people walk by. It’s a comfortable silence that keeps them people-watching without asking any questions. “Say, have I seen you before? I swear I have.”

“Maybe,” he replies, just as mysterious.

“Have you served on Earth before or something? Your name’s seriously familiar.”

“Meg.”

She shrugs, crossing her arms. “Alright, don’t needa be so touchy.”

They continue to stand in silence.

“Thank you,” he tells her suddenly.

“For what?”

“I’m… not sure.”

They exchange another small smile, and Castiel takes that as his cue to leave. He gives her a brief nod, putting his hands in his trench coat, and walks back into the crowd, just wandering.

He doesn’t know what to do. He spots a bench in the middle of the crowd, and luckily, somebody stands up to talk to another person.

He walks faster and snatches the seat from ten other people that had been prowling around for a seat. They give him some glares, but he doesn’t mind. He had gotten the seat.

He watches as people get called up for the booths, some immediately getting up to tell Meg that they already have their own people with them and getting back down, some crying over the receiver of the phones.

He fiddles with his thumbs quietly.

* * *

There is a brief announcement, and then the ship lurches forward, throttling into the sky, and the turbulence makes Castiel clench his jaw and tighten his hold on the armrests by his side. He is scared that if he turns his head to look at Charlie, he will be forced to stay that way for the duration of the launch upwards, as he thinks that he is too weak to fight against the force pushing down on him on all directions.

His ears feel like somebody shoved cotton all the way down his canals, his head is roaring with white noise, and his throat closes up. Another announcement begins to count down the numbers until the journey upwards is finished, and finally, the ship stabilizes. They are well on their way to the moon.

There are three different carrier ships, he is told by a chipper, young red-headed girl. “Charlie Bradbury,” she had told him.

They sit next to each other on the rows of three, the seat on the outside- closest to the walkway of the ship- empty.

“So, each one of the ships are piloted by like, people who trained for this and stuff on the moon’s base already, you know?”

Castiel doesn’t know, so he just nods. That seems to please Charlie, so she continues.

“The one at the back is strictly for luggage and security personnel from Earth, the middle one is for passengers- us, you know?- and the one at the front is the one with all the military personnel, from the moon.” She sighs. “I’ll just call it Base, I hate saying ‘the moon’ over and over again, you know?”

Again, he doesn’t know, but he lets out a hum of agreement. “So at Base, I’ve heard that their tech is _super_ advanced because most of Earth’s funding goes to Base. I guess the rumours are true, because it took me, like, thirty more seconds to hack into the tech than usual. I’m enlisting to become a programmer.”

That catches his attention. “You hack?”

“Oops,” she chuckles abashedly. “You gonna tell on me?” Castiel can tell she’s clearly afraid that he will report her, so he shakes his head.

She lets out a sigh of relief. “You know, you don’t talk much.”

Castiel tilts his head to the side. “I don’t?” He had been called too chatty by Michael and Raphael on several occasions, so he is surprised.

“You really don’t. But you’re a great listener!” Charlie exclaims, a little too loudly, catching the attention of a pair of skinny, gangly men who wear t-shirts of some video games Castiel had seen being advertised once. He glances at them both in turn, and they turn away to look at anything else but them.

Charlie slouches in her seat a bit suddenly, leaning forward. “But enough about me, what about you?” Castiel furrows his eyebrows, mimicking her by leaning forward too. “Tell me what you know about Base,” she whispers conspiratorially.

Castiel moves back in his seat, still looking at Charlie, who’s looking at him with a mischievous grin.

“I’m going to become Supreme Officer.”

* * *

He watches as Charlie is joined by another young boy her age, Kevin Tran.

Kevin takes the third seat, and now they both begin to talk animatedly about Base. Castiel sits off to the side to listen, intrigued by how they got all this information. Hacking seems like a most probable way, or maybe they have family on Base to tell them these things.

“... yeah, my mom’s there. She’s an Executive Officer.”

Charlie lets out an impressed “Whoa!” and nods, eyeing him once over appreciatively. “Right under the big boss, huh?”

“Yeah,” Kevin mumbles, flushing. “What about you? You have anybody there?”

“My girlfriend. She’s one of the lead programmers there.” Charlie smiles with pride. “Gilda’s the only one that can match up to my coding speeds.”

Kevin nods, though Castiel tilts his head, curious. “Girlfriend?”

“Yup, though Scarlett Johansson will always be in my heart.”

“Black Widow?” Kevin asks, narrowing his eyes. “That’s her, right?”

“No,” scoffs Charlie. “Mindy from Spongebob Squarepants.”

“Who the hell is Mindy?”

There’s a gasp. “How dare you?”

They begin to bicker, Castiel losing interest. He looks out the window to his left, watching the beauty of space move slowly around him. There’s a countdown on their estimated time of arrival in the corner of the glass by the top, and that’s when Castiel realizes that the window _isn’t_ a window, but instead a looking glass to the outside.

It is a screen using the cameras that were attached to the outside of the carrier ship to show what was on the outside, occasionally lagging once in a while and skipping ahead to catch up to the current state of the outside. He is impressed.

He continues to watch the screen and falls into a mindless state, just seeing everything go by. It was as if he was meditating, and it certainly helped him ignore the ever-growing anxiety of leaving his family behind, that it was a mistake to leave.

Eventually, Charlie and Kevin tire themselves out, like energetic puppies growing tired of playing with each other, and they end up falling asleep on top of each other. Charlie’s red hair spills across Kevin’s face, Kevin scrunching up his nose and shifting his head on her shoulder occasionally.

Without Charlie and Kevin talking, the carrier seems incredibly quiet, and Castiel notices that everybody is asleep. He checks the timer. Two more hours to go.


End file.
